


A) Zayn, B) Naill

by Arabell



Series: One Direction Fanfiction [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, Best Friends, Bromance, Concours, F/M, Friendship, Literature, Love Triangles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabell/pseuds/Arabell
Summary: Niall et Zayn sortent tout les deux avec Maxime, mais Niall ne le supporte plus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ce One Shot à gagné le premier prix sur : Os-Concours-Os (Skyrock)

 

La patience que Brigitte opposait à ces égarements ne faisait cependant qu'exciter ma gaieté sinistre. _Étrange chose, que l'homme qui souffre veuille faire souffrir ce qu'il aime!_  Qu'on ait si peu d'emprise sur soi, n'est-ce pas la pire des maladies? Qu'y a-t-il de plus cruel pour une femme que de voir un homme qui sort de ses bras tourner en dérision, par une bizarrerie sans excuse, ce que les nuits heureuses ont de plus sacré et de plus mystérieux? Elle ne me fuyait pourtant pas ; elle restait auprès de moi, courbée sur sa tapisserie, tandis que, dans mon humour féroce, j'insultais ainsi à l'amour, et laissais grommeler ma démence sur une bouche humide de ses baisers.

_Octave_

 

Je regardais mon écran qui affichait pour une journée de plus un texte tiré d'un roman, d'un conte ou encore une citation d'une personne connue, tout cela en mangeant une croûte de pain puisque ma mère avait encore oublié d'aller racheter. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de relire le texte une deuxième fois en me disant que je devrais me désabonner de cette application, car je ne comprends jamais ce qu'il y est dit. Les littéraires, ils sont trop futés pour moi. Je ne suis pas dépile, enfin mes notes disent le contraire, mais ce truc-là c'est incompréhensible.  _La Confession d'un enfant du siècle_ , du siècle, du siècle ! Mais de quel siècle le 18ème? Ou le 21ème? Ce n'est sûrement pas de mon siècle ce truc, car les enfants maintenant sont bien trop con pour parler ainsi, car ils ont toujours le nez fourré dans la technologie. Les parcs ne servent plus qu'aux dealers et à ceux qui veulent un endroit tranquille pour baiser sans que leurs parents les prennent en plaine action. C'est assez pathétique.

Autant pathétique que ma mère lorsqu'elle rentre enfin dans la cuisine. Son alarme sonnait depuis des dizaines de minute déjà. Elle va sûrement encore arriver en retard à son travail et si ça continue elle va finir par le perdre. Personne ne voudra engager ma mère, pas en voyant ainsi, elle a tellement mal tournée depuis quelques mois. 

Mettant sa main sur mon épaule je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Mark ou Luc qui est arrivé à 23 heures hier soir pour voir ma mère et qui, je suis sûr, cette main lui a touché à des endroits que je ne veux même pas imaginer. Deux secondes plus tard, je suis déjà devant l'évier à nettoyer mon assiette tout en sentant le regard de ma mère sur moi qui se demande pourquoi j'ai bougé si brusquement.  **«Salut Niall, tu ne viens pas embrasser ta mère comme quand tu avais 5 ans? Tu le faisais chaque matin»**  me dit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux en grand. Mes yeux dévièrent sur l'horloge derrière elle.  **«Je dois partir, va prendre une douche avant d'aller travailler tu pus la cigarette.»**  

Je déteste l'odeur de la cigarette. Si on fume à l'intérieur l'odeur reste partout et ce n'est pas bon pour mon asthme. Je l'ai dit à ma mère qu'elle les envoie fumer dehors et ça même s'il fait froid à quatre heures du matin, qu'il se rhabille et qu'ils partent sans empester tout l'appartement.

La cigarette est aussi la raison qui me fait faire le chemin vers l'école chaque matin à vélo, alors que Zayn a une voiture depuis 4 mois maintenant. Il fume dans sa  _BMW_  et je dois toujours utiliser mes pompes lorsque j'y passe plus de 5 minutes. C'est mon meilleur pote, mais il a tout de même des habitudes de merde, comme fumer tout ce qu'il a envie, que ce soit légale ou pas. Il a tellement hâte que 2017 arrive pour pouvoir rouler son joint devant le centre de police où il a déjà passé plusieurs nuits déjà. C'est une future vengeance qu'il ne rêve que d'accomplir. Je n'y participerai pas. Je vois assez ce que ce truc fait sur les gens que je ne veux pas finir comme eux, être un Mark ou un Luc ce n'est vraiment pas mon délire.  

Mon délire n'est pas grand chose en ce moment, plus rien me donne le sourire, pas même ce pauvre con qui a encore réussi à avoir de la colle, parce qu'il a lancé un bout de son efface dans le décolleté de la prof de science.  **«Allez un but à 5 points, trop fort !»**  n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sortir Zayn pour fêter sa victoire. Il aurait pu être sauvé s'il n'avait rien dit, car il était assis au fond de la classe, alors qu'elle n'était qu'au 2ème rang. Elle ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Lui non plus n'allait pas soupçonner que je lui cachais quelques choses lorsque je lui ai dit que ce soir je travaillais. C'était faux évidemment. Je ne travaille jamais les mardis soir vu que je suis étudiant. Ce soir et comme beaucoup d'autres j'étais chez Maxime. Zayn aimait Maxime et moi aussi d'ailleurs et cela elle le savait très bien. 

On l'avait vu pour la première fois à un party et on avait passé la soirée à la mater avant qu'il aille la voir et l'embrasse comme ça. Il était comme ça, il avait l'assurance qu'il faut pour le faire, moi pas. Il la fréquentait depuis ce temps, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que moi aussi. Le même soir à la fête, alors qu'il devait être en train de cuvé quelque part, elle était venue me voir, m'offrent une bière et elle me sorti un prétexte :  **«Si tu mets cette bouteille sur tes lèvres, les miennes aussi.»**  Je croyais qu'elle voulait partager la bouteille. J'étais bien trop naïf.

Bien trop naïf, on était tous. Me voilà maintenant à mentir à mon plus vieux pote. Ce pote avec qui on s'était promis de toujours faire les choses ensemble et de vivre ce que ressent l'autre. Si Zayn savait à qu'elle point on ressentait les mêmes choses, les mêmes désirs, les mêmes sensations, les mêmes frissons en la touchant.

Je l'ai touché encore ce soir, c'était si bien. Elle était si bien, mais à cause d'elle on avait l'air de deux adolescentes qui se battent pour le même mec. Sauf qu'on ne se bat pas. Sauf qu'on n'est pas des jeunes adolescentes. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas que tout cela existe. Il est pris dans un triangle amoureux sans le savoir et chaque jours j'ai peur qu'il le découvre, qu'il le sache, qu'il m'en veut, qu'il ne veut plus de moi dans sa vie. Je ne veux pas que notre amitié s'arrête à cause d'une fille. Ça serait tellement con. C'est pour ça que j'attends quelle face un choix.

Le choix entre moi et lui. Elle m'a promis d'en faire un et que ce soit lui ou moi, je vais l'accepter. Tout ce passera bien. Si elle le choisit, jamais Zayn ne sera que, elle et moi, on s'est fréquenté, que je l'ai pris une fois de plus dans son lit. Je serai toujours son pote, tout sera déjà comme c'est maintenant juste que je ne la toucherai plus. Je n'aurais plus ses frissons qui me parcourent lorsque ses doigts glissent dans mon dos. Je n'aurais plus le sourire collé aux lèvres lorsqu'elle m'envoie un message pour qu'on se voit. Je n'aurais plus mon bonheur. Ce bonheur qui a un trou en plein milieu en ce moment et qui ne demande plus qu'à être remplis.

Et si elle me choisit, On... Zayn ne sera... Si. Si elle me choisit, ça va créer une telle merde, car Zayn va être blessé, il va me dire que je ne peux pas, qu'il l'avait avant, que si je sors avec elle, notre amitié va être plus compliquée, car se sera dur de me voir avec lui, ce sera dur de savoir qu'en fait elle me voulait moi et pas lui depuis le début. Mais c'est faux. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut c'est pour ça qu'elle attend avant de faire un choix. C'est sûrement dur de faire un tel choix. Moi-même je me demande quel choix je ferai, elle ou mon pote. 

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain, où j'ai pris encore une fois une douche interminable en pensant à tout ça. Je ne suis pas le genre de mec, qui est comme ça. Je n'aurai jamais pensé me retrouver dans cette situation. Ce n'est pas moi, C'est triste à voir. Elle devrait le choisir lui. C'est ce que je ferais moi. Elle montre déjà ouvertement qu'elle le fréquente. Toutes l'école le sait enfin notre cercle d'amis le savent et quelqu'un de plus encore. Moi, c'est un secret. Elle me cache, elle a honte. Elle doit le choisir, pour que je sorte de ce problème, que j'arrête d'avoir des nuits blanches à cause de ça, que je finisse par me la sortir de la tête pour moins souffrir.

**«Qu'exciter ma gaieté sinistre. _Étrange chose, que l'homme qui souffre veuille faire souffrir ce qu'il aime!_  Qu'on ait si peu d'emprise sur soi, n'est-ce pas la pire des maladies?...»** lisait Maxime à voix haut, **«Je connais ce truc... je l'ai lu ce matin,  
\- Ah oui! Toi aussi tu as Martine Cyr en littérature 102?»**  demanda-t-elle en prenant son cellulaire qui venait de vibrer. Elle sourit comme je le fais lorsqu'elle m'envoie un texto et me dis de la fermer avant de répondre : Allo? 

J'entendais la voix de Zayn et ce fut la claque en plein visage. Elle l'aime lui, ça se voit. Il faut qu'elle fasse le foutu choix et ça même si c'est pour détruire le peu de vie qu'il y restant dans ce muscle qui est supposé me faire rester en vie. Je me rhabille essayant de ne ni penser à tout cela, ni à écouter leur conversation. Je regarde ma monte et voir qu'il est déjà 22 heures. Un souffle sort de ma bouche en divaguant sur le fait que ma mère ne m'a même pas appelé pour savoir j'étais où, si je venais coucher, si j'étais en vie. Elle s'en fiche de toute façon, elle n'aime de moi que les souvenirs qu'elle peut avoir de ce que j'étais avant tout ça, de ce qu'elle était avant tout ça.

 

**«Il faut que tu partes, il s'en vient.»**  Elle en avait pas eu assez avec moi, elle en veut plus, toujours plus voilà pourquoi elle ne se décide pas. **«Choisi»**  Je dis un peu trop faut ce qui la fit sursauter.  **«Choisi c'est moi ou lui, sinon je lui dis tout. Je ne peux pas lui mentir encore longtemps, je ne peux plus faire ça. Alors, choisi, le mois d'essais gratuit est terminé ! Réponse A) Zayn, réponse B) Niall ?»**

Silence, Respirations forte, aucun mouvement, elle me fixe alors, que je me retiens pour ne pas partir en défonçant la porte, pour ne pas pleurer.  **«Encore une semaine Niall, d'accord ? S'il te plaît, maintenant part. Il n'est pas très loin.** » Maxime me regardait désolé, elle avait l'air aussi perdu que moi. Choisir c'est plus dur qu'on peut le croire. 

J'étais sur le perron devant chez eux, je respirais trop fort, il ne fallait pas que je face une crise d'asthme. Je devais me calmer. Je me suis assis deux secondes, mon  _Iphone_  sous les yeux, ouvert à l'application de citation.

_La patience que Brigitte opposait à ces égarements ne faisait cependant qu'exciter ma gaieté sinistre. Étrange chose, que l'homme qui souffre veuille faire souffrir ce qu'il aime! Qu'on ait si peu d'emprise sur soi, n'est-ce pas la pire des maladies? Qu'y a-t-il de plus cruel pour une femme que de voir un homme qui sort de ses bras tourner en dérision, par une bizarrerie sans excuse, ce que les nuits heureuses ont de plus sacré et de plus mystérieux? Elle ne me fuyait pourtant pas ; elle restait auprès de moi, courbée sur sa tapisserie, tandis que, dans mon humour féroce, j'insultais ainsi à l'amour, et laissais grommeler ma démence sur une bouche humide de ses baisers._

Il n'y a pas pire maladie, il n'y a rien de plus cruel de voir la personne qu'on aime, la personne avec qui on est en relation sort de nos bras pour se tourner vers un autre. Je pouvais comparer ma situation à celle-ci. Brigitte c'est moi et Octave c'est Maxime. Elle joue avec l'amour, elle lui rit au nez et lui dit que peut avoir ce que je veux et ensuite aller voir autre part. Il revient toujours, il ne fuit pas. Brigitte reste et je reste aussi. Pourquoi je n'étais pas parti avant? Pourquoi j'étais resté? Pourquoi je reviens toujours ici, passant par cette porte qui est derrière- moi? Pourquoi je faisais ça à Zayn? Je ne suis pas normal. Je suis bête, je suis naïf. 

« **Horan?** » Je lève les yeux et le voit. Je dois lui dire, je dois tout lui expliquer, je peux plus mentir. C'est mon pote, mon ami, mon frère. Comment j'ai pu plus faire ça? Je ne suis pas normal. « **Elle est Octave...**  
\- Quoi? Niall qu'est-ce que tu fous chez Maxime? De quoi tu parles? Tu as fumé quelque chose?  
\- Non... Zayn, désolé d'avoir été Brigitte, j'ai été con.  
\- Mais de quoi tu me parles à la fin? C'est qui Brigitte?  
\- C'est moi Brigitte et Maxime c'est Octave. Je suis Brigitte, je couche avec Octave et je reste alors que je sais qu'elle t'aime toi, qu'elle va te choisir toi... moi, je suis là que pour baiser lorsque tu es en Colle.»

 

Le coup parti sûrement tout seul, avant de continuer avec des insultes des plus méchantes les une que les autres. Il criait, posait des tas de questions, il me demandait si je rigolais. Si je couchais vraiment avant Maxime, depuis combien de temps? et moi, je ne pouvais que regarder les sangs couler sur ma main, me disant que je méritais de souffrir ainsi. Physiquement, mentalement, émotivement.

**«Zayn, crie pas comme ça, mes parents dort déjà... Oh Merde, tu lui as pas dit?»**  Maxime entra en scène elle aussi. Cela aurait été un super spectacle si on était en milieu d'après-midi. Une engueulade, un crêpage de chignon public. Elle pleure, il crie, je suis en sang. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. J'ai déjà assez de mal à respirer.

Deux pattes de maison plus loin, je les entends encore gueuler. Je suis parti. Je respire trop mal, j'ai besoin de mes pompes, je commence une crise d'asthme, je dois rentrer chez moi. je dévale les rues ce qui n'arrange en rien mon problème, un de mes problèmes. J'ai le goût de cuivre dans la bouche, j'ai la gorge en feu, j'ai les yeux qui piquent, j'ai le cœur mort et les mains qui tremblent tellement que jamais mes clés vont rentrer dans la serrure de ma porte.

Ma mère finie part venir m'ouvrir tellement je fais un brouhaha et la c'est la surprise dans son visage. C'est sûr que je ne suis pas dans le meilleur des états. Respire, respire, je le peux. Je pars dans la salle de bain n'ayant pas le temps de chercher mon inhalateur. Ma mère me demande ce qui se passe, elle a l'air totalement dépassé, elle a dû prendre un truc avec Mark ou Luc, On s'en fou de son nom Putain! L'eau chaude coule dans la couche et je rentre dedans tout habiller et ma mère me suis et me prend dans ses bras. Je pleure tellement fort, je respire tellement fort. Il faut que je me calme, il faut que... « **Ton père était tellement meilleur pour gérer ce genre de situation. Il faudrait qu'il soit là.** » et là c'est trop. Trop, TROP... « **Il ne va pas revenir maman, il est parti! Alors, arrête d'agir comme une gamine OK? Il ne va pas revenir, pourquoi? Parce que je fais fuir toutes les personnes que j'aime...»**

Je force les gens que j'aime à me détester, mon père, ma mère, Zayn, Maxime, moi... mais il m'arrive quoi à la fin? Je n'étais pas bien, ça je le sais, mais là c'est pire, personne autour de moi va bien, c'est ma faute.  _Étrange chose, que l'homme qui souffre veuille faire souffrir ce qu'il aime._ « **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon choux, ton père n'est pas parti à cause de toi, c'est moi... C'était entre nous d'accord ?**

**\- Je suis l'homme qui souffre, maman, Musset à raison, étrange chose, chose débile, homme horrible...  
\- Chérie, calme-toi arrête de pleurer. Écoute-moi...  
\- Non... j'ai tout détruit maman, tout. Tu souffres parce que je souffre, parce que je suis le problème dans l'équation** »

 

Mes pieds lâchèrent. Tout s'écroule autour de moi, j'arrive plus à me concentrer, tout ce que j'ai comme image c'est Zayn qui me frappe, c'est Maxime qui pleure, c'est ma mère, c'est moi... moi qui lis cette foutue citation dans mon cellulaire, je dois là supprimer. C'est sa faute. Je ne souffrais pas avant, j'en avais pas conscience, je ne le voyais pas. Ce n'était pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ses littéraires. Foutu citation, foutu application, Allez supprime toi! Je presse le bouton, mais cela ne fait rien. MERDE. Pourquoi mon cellulaire bouge ? Il vibre... J'ai un  _SMS_.  

« **J'aurai dit B) si tu m'avais laissé choisir** »


End file.
